


Bun's Tumblr Fic Compilation

by bittlebunny (american_homos_story)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, not gonna add tags for each ficlet that would be so tedious lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/bittlebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title suggests, I'm gonna be compiling all of my prompts/drabbles/longer headcanons into a single work on AO3, just because I've seen a couple other people do it and I love the idea! So I'm gonna post them as I write them for tumblr (though there will be a couple in a row at first).<br/>Various pairings, various ratings, various lengths. Some are really short because that's what the prompt asked for, and a lot of the style is really informal. I'll include a little description/rating of each individual fic in the chapter notes and stuff. (a lot of the ones rated 'Teen' are only because of the language)<br/>Feel free to write me some comments either here or on Tumblr, and if you really like it I'll also include a link to the original post so you can go like/reblog it if you so choose!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidentally Falling Asleep (Zimbits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen (Language)

“What do you wanna watch?”

Eric shrugs and blinks-he’s utterly exhausted from the eventful day. Jack is visiting the Haus for the first time since graduation so of course the entire team was all over him. It didn’t bother Bitty until about lunchtime, when he realized he and Jack had had almost no time together. They hadn’t even gotten to really talk since he arrived, but Bitty was still swept up in all of the madness, so close to Jack but not close enough for his liking.

Now though, everybody else was out getting ice cream in honor of Jack’s presence. It’s sort of hilarious really, Jack was supposed to go with them but he opted for a relaxing night alone in the Haus. That didn’t stop the team from going out for ice cream though.

There were a few strange looks when Bitty also said he’d be staying in, but everybody could see how tired he looked so there weren’t any questions. He knows that it might seem just  _slightly_  suspicious but Jack is leaving in the morning and he wants time with him, damn it.

Jack is already on the couch with the remote in his hand, flipping through the channels. Eric slumps down next to him, so close but not quite touching, the same feeling he’s had all day. Jack stops what he’s doing and looks at Bitty, then drops the remote and grabs him around the waist. He pulls him in and kisses him and Bitty’s heart just about bursts from the sensation of relief that floods through his body. He’s been waiting for this kiss not only all day, but since the last time he saw Jack in person months ago. He’s been waiting for too long.

Eric’s palm is pressed against Jack’s chest and he can feel his heartbeat, even through his shirt. It’s a little quick but so strong-heart pounding out of Jack’s chest as if to get to Eric’s own. He pulls away from Jack, their lips lingering and a smile forming.

“Hey,” Jack says, barely audible above the sounds of rushing blood and happiness and love ringing in Eric’s ears.

“Hi,” Eric responds, giggling and grabbing Jack’s arm. He pulls it around himself and snuggles up as close as he can, bathing himself in everything about Jack.

“So what do you wanna watch?” Jack repeats, obviously not really caring much about the answer.

“You,” Eric says through a yawn.

A moment of silence. Then: “So like, you want to watch me strip, or…”

Eric frowns, momentarily confused and confused, then starts to giggle uncontrollably. His body is shaking up against Jack’s, and when he looks up and sees the smile on his boyfriend’s face, Eric realizes Jack was kidding. Eric finishes his laughing fit with a tired sigh and hugs Jack around the waist.

Jack’s fingers go to Bitty’s hair, absentmindedly twirling and playing with the blond locks. It’s extremely relaxing, and with the gentle white noise of the TV in the background Eric soon finds that his eyes are too heavy to remain open. Before he actually drifts off, he thinks to himself  _this is perfect_ , then,  _if the others come back, Jack will make sure nobody sees_.  _I trust Jack. I like Jack. Jack smells really nice. Jack will probably stay awake right? Yeah. Everything is fine…_

He wakes up to someone saying, “OH SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?!” His eyes shoot open and his heart drops. Jack is also reluctantly waking up, his arm still hanging loosely around Bitty’s body. Bitty doesn’t even bother to push him off; the whole Samwell Men’s Hockey team has already caught them in the act.

“Oh, Um. Hey guys,” Jack says, comically casual, and Bitty has to bury his face in Jack’s chest to hide the bright pink creeping into his cheeks. “I guess there’s something we should tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/143612073383/zimbits-for))


	2. Bitty and Dreams (Headcanon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen

i just took a nap and had the weirdest dream which got me thinking…

Bitty probably has the craziest dreams. Like, just the weirdest shit happening with the most randomly assorted groups of people, and he’s definitely the kind of person who will hardly talk to that kid who sits next to him in his math class, but that one time he has a dream that they go hiking together and have to fight off a bear with only a hiking boot and a pack of gum Bitty tells this poor kid in full detail

And of course his teammates are frequently in his dreams as well, so there are a lot of fun stories about that. In the locker room it becomes like a common thing that everybody is waiting to hear what Bitty’s dream last night was, and who was in it, and they almost start to feel like they’re fucking stars on some kind of tv show in this tiny blond’s slightly eccentric brain

Of course when Bitty tells them about the dream he has where he gets married to Lardo and Chowder is legitimately their son, Jack gets jealous. Extremely jealous. He doesn’t tell anybody though, especially not Bitty, because that would be dumb and  _why am I jealous what the fuck??!?!_  But Bitty starts to tell about more and more dreams involving kissing or dating random people or whatever (that guy who sometimes hangs around the lake, one of their coaches [they all cringe at that one, including Bitty], etc.) and Bitty kinda notices that Jack is acting weird and he feels bad because when he thinks about it, Jack isn’t in his dreams all that often which gets HIM thinking

So a couple days later Bitty finally does have a dream involving Jack (not exclusively, he’s just part of the crew that helps fight off the zombies from the supermarket they live in) and as he retells the dream in vivid detail he can see that Jack still isn’t quite satisfied

When everybody else leaves the locker room and just him and Jack remain, they sit quietly for a couple seconds before Bitty lies and says “there was more to the dream you know” and now Jack’s interest is piqued as hell, which then causes Bitty’s ears to perk up too. So Bitty explains to Jack (he’s lying and making it up as he goes of course, but that’s the fun part about sharing his dreams, he can embellish a little and nobody knows the difference) that in the dream they were actually zombie fighting BOYFRIENDS and he smiles when Jack’s face goes a little red but Bitty can practically  _see_  the tension lift from his shoulders as he continues the story about how the zombie apocalypse actually brought them together and sparked a romance

Jack then nearly falls over when Bitty casually slips in as he’s leaving the locker room that they  _totally_  had sex in the dream and Jack’s ass was almost better in his dream than it was in real life. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/142260459533/on-the-subject-of-bitty-dreams))


	3. Zimbits + Musicals (AU Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G (but there's some bad language because that's who I am)  
> (Also there might be more of these in the future so consider this maybe part 1??)

# ZIMBITS + MUSICALS

ok because I’m a huge musical theater nerd, imagine with me some possibilities for Zimbits musical AUs !!!!

• **Heathers**  - this is the one I’ve been thinking about the most, because Bitty as Veronica and Jack as JD just kinda makes sense??? And then holy shit the frogs as the Heathers? I think Dex would be McNamara, Chowder would be Duke and I guess Nursey would have to take the ‘mythic bitch’ position of Heather Chandler. Ransom and Holster could be Ram and Kurt, not because they’re assholes in the canon or anything but because of the sporty best bros thing. I’m not sure who would be Martha?? Lardo perhaps? And how does Shitty fit in? Maybe he’s Ms. Fleming, spreading awareness of suicide and planning services for all of the students lost in the shitshow that is the plot of Heathers

• **Hamilton**  - I think i’ve seen stuff ab CP/Ham but like here’s my shot at it?? i think Bitty would be Hamilton of course, because he’s small and probably always ready to fight someone. Now hear me out on this, but Jack as Eliza and Parse as Angelica (Peggy is up in the air I can’t decide on someone for her). Parse falls in love with Bits instantly because who wouldn’t but then he sees how smitten Jack is and introduces them but then of course Angelica and Alex also have some tension (some heavy OT3-ish stuff going on in this one.) Ransom as Lafayette, Holster as Mulligan, Shitty as Laurens maybe, idk these aren’t exactly fitting for me. But I think Ransom and Holster as Jefferson and Madison is ok so they naturally fit into those other roles. Lardo is Peggy maybs?? Holy shit then she’d also be Maria Reynolds omfg BittyxLardo. I’m kinda rambling about this one but you get the idea

• **Phantom of the Opera**  - the whole checking practice thing kinda reminded me of phantom a little bit, like Bitty is Christine, getting private lessons and improving tremendously because of a dark mysterious tutor?? I think Parse could be Raoul maybe and have some Bits/Jack/Parse love triangle going on?? of course this au is kinda sad because things don’t end well for Jack and also the Phantom is horribly manipulative and generally a little obsessed with Christine but like just imagine Jack singing Music of the Night to Bitty like how fuckin cute would that be

• **Les Mis**  - BITTY AS MARIUS AND JACK AS COSETTE!! BITTY IS THIS LITTLE REBEL LEADER WHO FALLS FOR THIS QUIET GUY AND SUDDENLY HE HAS TO MAKE THIS HUGE DECISION LIKE DO I GO AND FIGHT WITH MY FRIENDS OR STAY WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE (who i’ve known for like 3 days tops). and also just Bad Bob as Jean Valjean is everything. and maybe coach could be Javert?? of course the hockey gang would be the rest of the students/rebels, although i think Shitty and Lardo as the Thenardiers would be excellent as well

• **Beauty and the Beast**  - this one is kinda obvious and like cliche but Jack as the beast and Bitty as Belle, this cute little boy from the country who doesn’t quite fit in and then because of some bad circumstances ends up in this castle with this big grumpy dude but this cute lil blond somehow manages to get to his heart. Shitty would be Lumiere as hell, and Dex is  _definitely_  Cogsworth. Chowder as Chip because of course!!! Lardo as Mrs. Potts, not because she’s motherly necessarily but because I feel like she’s the best person to guide Bitty through the perils of loving this beast

• **Legally Blonde**  - I’m crying at this one Bitty would be so amazing as Elle Woods. He and Kent Parson are this power couple and he’s so sure Kent is gonna pop the question but Kent is like “I’m going to law school so we need to break up rip” and instead of spiraling Bitty picks his shit up and even though he hadn’t done horribly well in college he works his ass off and gets into Harvard but Parse has already moved on. And of course he meets Jack, who is kinda quiet but brilliant and driven and he helps Bitty through really tough classes and assignments and cases (*coughs* reminiscent of checking practice perhaps?) and then Parse realizes he still loves Bitty after he  _slays_  a court case but Eric isn’t having any of it, he’s slowly fallen in love with Jack

• **The Last Five Years**  - this one is so angsty like if you know this musical then you know there is no way to spin this in a positive light. if you don’t know this musical then go educate yourself because this shit is amazing. Bitty as Cathy and Jack as Jamie?? Even though, lets be real, Jack would never ever cheat on Bitty, but like I said this au can’t be a happy one. So just like Jamie starts to become this famous author, Jack is like a big time hockey star but Bitty is trying to be a baker and he goes to this baking camp in Ohio every summer. Their relationship is strained by Jack’s success and how frequently they’re apart from each other and stuff like that and now I’m thinking about Bitty singing Goodbye Until Tomorrow and crying, i mean that song destroys me as it is but thinking about my precious little cupcake being so hopeful about his future with this amazing boy when at this point we already know he’s gonna do awful things and break Bitty’s heart…ugh so much angst

ok omfg i think i need to stop myself there but like…if any of u have ideas hit me tf up I’m so here for zimbits+musicals like!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/142550729593/zimbits-musicals))


	4. April Fool's Day (NurseyDex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _**April fools: Nursey is 100% unchill, uncomfortable and uncertain whether or not dex is fucking w/him, dex is a little bit evil and way too good at this holiday, the entire team is in on the joke and is helping dex-bonus points if its something petty and unimportant like "I know that you are right fucking handed pointdexter!"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen (Language)

Nursey is uncomfortable, to say the least. Him and Dex are always in close proximity during practices, but it isn’t until today that Nursey doesn’t feel like things are normal. Finally, about halfway through practice, after multiple blunders and a lot of sweating, Nursey pulls dex aside.

“Since when were you taller than me Poindexter?”

Dex frowns and raises an eyebrow. “Uh…always?”

Nursey shakes his head. “No, I would have noticed!”

“Well obviously you didn’t then…” Dex mutters.

Holster skates up to them, looking annoyed. “What the fuck are you two doing, we’re trying to work on plays and shit here?”

Dex shrugs and skates back toward the center of the ice while Nursey stammers, then finally images to say, “Has Poindexter always been taller than me?”

Holster snorts. “Is that what this is about? Why the hell are you bugging Nurse, get your ass back out there. And to answer your question, yes he has.”

Holster skates away, leaving Nursey dumbfounded.

 

“Hey Bitty?” Nursey says timidly as he comes into the kitchen. Bitty doesn’t turn around; he’s busy washing some dishes. Instead he just asks, “Hm?” as Nursey sits down at the table behind him.

“Have you noticed anything different about Dex lately?”

The water shuts off and Bitty dries his hands as he frowns slightly and says, “Nope. Why, something wrong?”

“Well no, it’s just…He’s taller than me.”

“Right. And?”

“He wasn’t before.”

Bitty giggles and sits down next to Nursey. “I think you’ve been spending so much time convincing yourself that you’re superior that you’ve started to believe you’re literally the bigger man.”

Nursey frowns again, scoffing in shock and standing up.

“Nursey, why is this such a big deal?”

He just huffs and shrugs as he exits the kitchen.

 

“Lardo,” he says breathlessly as he crashes down in the grass next to her, “can I ask you something important?”

She stares at him in disbelief for a second, because she can’t remember ever seeing Nursey flustered.

“Sure, what’s up?” she asks slowly.

Nursey swallows. “Ok, so you know how I’m usually taller than Dex?”

Lardo raises an eyebrow. “Really? Since when?”

He groans and collapses backwards, his fingers tickled by the long, warm blades of grass.

“I swear, up until today I was taller than him, but now I have to look up a little to look him in the eye.”

Lardo shrugs. “I don’t fucking know what to tell you, I guess you’re just not very observant. The kid’s too old to be hitting a growth spurt so I don’t think he’s grown any time recently.”

Nursey takes a deep breath and sits up, still curling his fingers in the green tendrils.

“You know what? Fine. Maybe I am just unobservant. But I’ll swear on my life that Dex was shorter than me just yesterday.”

She gives him a look as if to say ‘alright then’ and he pushes himself up.

 

He corners Dex outside of the kitchen later, pressing hands to the walls on either side of Dex’s head. Dex blinks at him and clears his throat. “Something I can help you with Nurse?”

“Yeah, you can fuckin tell me how you somehow grew like 2 inches overnight, and then you can tell me how nobody else has seemed to notice.”

Dex chuckles. “I think you need to…what’s that word? Oh. Chill.”

Nursey can feel his face burning in anger and he releases a cry of frustration before hitting the wall next to Dex and backing off.

“Are you ok?”

“No I’m not ok, this is all wrong. I’m taller than you,” Nursey says as Dex looks down at him. After a few seconds with their eyes locked, Dex starts to laugh, so hard in fact that he has to sit down. Nursey is pouting and his arms are crossed because now he’s even more confused.

When Dex pulls himself together, he sighs and starts to untie his shoes.  
“What are you doing?”

“Well I guess since it’s the end of the night, I might as well give it up.” Dex takes off his shoes and Nursey sees that they’ve been altered so that the soles are extremely thick and the insides are padded.

“What-you were-I’m,” Nursey stammers as Dex smirks and stands up, now definitely shorter than Nursey.

“Yeah, Lardo helped me with the shoes. My skates too! Oh and hey, don’t forget about that paper we have due tomorrow,” Dex says casually as he walks out of the room.

Nursey shakes his head and frowns, still in shock about the shoes. What was the point? To piss him off? Well it worked…Then he thinks about the remark about the paper. “What the hell are you talking about, that paper isn’t due until April 2nd!”

Dex turns around an raises an eyebrow, a smirk still etched onto his lips. He says nothing but bursts into laughter again as realization blooms on Nursey’s face, which is immediately replace by anger and betrayal. If not for Dex’s cries for help and Bitty’s subsequent grip around Nursey’s waist, Dex would be a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/143044624553/for-random-prompts-april-fools-nursey-is-100))


	5. FlexiBitty (Headcanon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _**Consider?!!??!?? One day in a practice scrimmage bitty slips and falls and instead of face planting he immediately just falls into the splits and then gets up and skates off like nothing happens and Jack runs into a wall**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen

And Jack is like “ok Bittle so you can land in a full split but when someone so much as touches you, you collapse on the ground?” And Bitty just fucking glares at him and VERRRY SLOWLYYYYY drops into another split, never breaking eye contact, and Jack is SWEATING HONEY BECAUSE CRISSE IS BITTY FLEXIBLE, and strong too like its not easy to lower yourself into a split so slowly and then Jack starts to think about how strong Bittys thighs must be and he has to excuse himself from practice

 

 _The same anon then said:_   _ **But consider,,,,, "come help me stretch" becomes bitty's code for "come make out with me, Jack" because every time they warm up for practice Jack ends up helping bitty stretch but he's always just blown away by how flexible he is and they end up making out in one of the shower stalls**_

 

And everybody starts to get a little suspicious because??? Bitty has never been so dedicated to stretching before, like everybody knew he was flexible but they’ve never seen him ‘stretching’ so often.

But also consider the fact that Jack is really strong, so he might be able to ACTUALLY help Bitty stretch in brand new ways and suddenly it’s like Bitty doesn’t even have bones he can just bend any way he wants

AND OOOH maybe Jack also starts to stretch WITH Bitty and they do it every day so its not long before Jack can pull of some pretty nice splits himself

So one day during a scrimmage Jack scores a particularly tricky looking goal with Bitty’s assistance, and the Celly that follows is just them making eye contact and immediately dropping into simultaneous splits and the whole team is like WTFFF BUT ALSO I LOVE IT

Then it just kinda…becomes a thing…Jack and Bitty are totally getting it on and now they’re both flexible as hell which certainly makes things interesting in bed. But this isn’t just about the crazy good sex, it’s also about the fact that they’re spending a lot of time with each other and PUSHING EACH OTHER SO HARD and they’re just so good for each other like. Bitty will play some Beyonce while they stretch and sing along through his breathing, and Jack will just kinda smile and watch him and help him get his leg higher or his back arched further (oh Jesus don’t even get me started on the arch of Bitty’s back) and they just go SO WELL TOGETHER

and they probably start to pull off some cool plays too because of it?!?!?!?! like don’t even get me started on the things they start to do on the ice. their communication is better, they learn each other’s body language because there’s so much contact…yes…this pleases me very much…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to posts on Tumblr:  
> ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/142958255278/consider-one-day-in-a-practice-scrimmage))  
> ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/142974306023/but-consider-come-help-me-stretch-becomes))


	6. Late Night Ice Cream (Holsom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **_Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

It starts when they’re frogs, not yet living in the Haus. Ransom has a dorm room on the first floor which he almost never leaves, aside from classes and hockey practice. Communication to the outside world is done by cell phone or laptop, but he doesn’t have time to leave his room, not even for food some of the time.  
He’s studying for a big test, trying to get 100+ terms memorized and his eyes feel dry and his body is yelling at him to go to sleep. He looks at the clock and it’s well after 3. He’s been texting his friend Holster all night, who for whatever reason is also still awake. He stopped replying about 10 minutes ago though, so Ransom assumes he went to sleep. 

He nearly drops his flashcards when there’s a sudden knock at his window. His roommate groans from his bed but doesn’t fully wake up as Ransom tries to control his heartbeat. He waits for a second and the knocking happens again, so he quickly crosses to the window and opens it to see Holster smiling at him.

“Hey bro,” he whispers, “come on, let’s get you out of this room for a little while.”

“What? You know I have to study for this test tomorrow, I can’t just-”

Holster groans and rolls his eyes as he starts to climb through the open window.

“Holtz,” Ransom hisses, “what the fuck are you doing? Go back to your room.”  
Holster ignores him and climbs the rest of the way through, landing a little ungracefully on the floor. “How the hell did you fit?” Ransom says, his voice not as quiet anymore. Holster shrugs and sits on Ransom’s bed.

“Wanna go get some ice cream?”

“At 4 in the fucking morning?! And I already told you, I have to study.”

Holster groans and flops backwards. “Dude, you can only study so much. If you don’t know that shit now, you’re not gonna know it in the morning. Now let’s walk to the 24 hour mart and get some fucking Ben and Jerry’s!”

* * *

 

It becomes a regular occurrence, Holster knocking at his window in the middle of the night, usually when Ransom is trying to study for something. It always helps though, somehow Holster always knows when Ransom needs a break, even if Ransom doesn’t. As it turns out, occasional late night ice cream is actually a key component to maintaining the fragile ecosystem that is Justin Oluransi: coral reef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/142627492038/for-that-prompt-thing-53-ransom-and-holster))


	7. Bitty's Secret TV Past (Zimbits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **_ok so I had to share but I am watching the Kids Baking Championship from Food Network and there is this little blonde boy on it whose two loves are baking and hockey and he is wearing this adorable little bowtie and I am having young Bitty feels about this_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen (Language)

OHHHH MY GOD I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS????? Just imagine Bitty being like…a child baking star like he would definitely win that show and maybe he’d start a little web series on baking and that gets really popular following his win, and soon enough he has his own show on the Food Network (he’s probably like 14 fucking years old but he’s so charismatic and charming that nobody cares like his ratings are so good) but then things with figure skating start to get more serious and he isn’t able to continue in the spotlight…like the poor kid is exhausted he has so much on his plate

ANYWAY fast forward to like canon because this is hardly an au like this could have really happened…so Bitty starts up his vlog but he tries to keep it more lowkey. sadly most people have forgotten about him, plus like he’s a grown man now so he looks more mature and people might not recognize him anyway. BUT MAYBE years down the road Jack is like watching TV late at night because Bitty is at work late or something and he’s watching crappy food network reruns and suddenly he’s watching this cute little blonde southerner smiling at the camera and making pie for millions and he’s so confused but so happy

he chirps bitty relentlessly later for it of course and Bitty isn’t EMBARRASSED per se but like that seems like so long ago now and then they probably spend a lazy weekend just watching reruns of Bitty’s old cooking show for 2 days straight, Bitty making commentary like “no that’s too much damn butter” or “you don’t need that much sugar the juice from the cherries will sweeten it up” and Jack is watching two different versions of Bitty and he’s all emotional because Bitty has come so far and Jack has come so far and they’re just at a point in their lives where they’re allowed to be happy and domestic and they’ve come so far together ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/143009621788/ok-so-i-had-to-share-but-i-am-watching-the-kids))


	8. Jack's Sweater (Zimbits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> **_lostbehindthoughtsasked:  
>  Could you do something really fluffy with zimbits and ♔. I will love you forever.  
> (♔ : Finding the other wearing their clothes)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Jack misses his comfy sweater. He isn’t quite sure when’s the time he saw it last, but he does know it was around the time Bitty had come to visit him in Providence. The Autumn has been so chilly and biting thus far, and while he has other warm clothes, that sweater was the comfiest thing he owned. And Bitty had picked it to for him. That made it special.

He’s thinking about the sweater on the way to Samwell, sitting quietly on a train and looking down at his hands. He wouldn’t ever be so careless as to lose it, so the best explanation is that Bitty has it. He has some mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, the image of Eric in the sweater is enough to make his heart race. The thing is big on Jack, so he can only imagine the way it hangs off of Bitty’s petite frame, revealing a sliver of shoulder, a little bit of collarbone.

But on the other hand, that sweater is freaking comfy! Even worse, Jack can’t remember where Bitty bought it from.

He shifts in his seat then winces, his bruised body still tender. He had just finished playing a game, during which he had been caught off guard and checked fairly hard. It hadn’t hurt much, honestly, but from the reaction in the stands he could tell that it looked pretty bad.

This belief was affirmed when he checked his phone moments after getting off the ice, a heap of texts from Bitty. The first few continued their conversation that they had been having before the start of the game. One to wish him luck. A few praising him for good plays. Then a text that made his heart sink:  _oh lord Jack…_  He could just imagine the look on Bitty’s face as bodies collided, time stood still. A few more texts along the same lines, then:  _oh good you’re getting up. that looked painful honey :(_

He switches into autopilot mode, trying not to worry too much about Eric. Jack is fine, and he had called Eric right away to make sure he knew, but it was still hard on both of them. It wasn’t the first time either. At least the Falconers had won, and at least this time Jack can see Eric in person to prove he’s intact.

He finds himself knocking on the door of the Haus, brain switching back to manual. His palms are a little sweaty. Besides the drama of the night, it’s been too long since he last saw Eric. Since he last saw any of the Wellies, really.

Lardo answers the door with a smile. “Hey Jack, welcome home!”

He grins back. Before he can even enter the Haus, he’s hugging her, breathing in that familiar and welcoming scent, cherishing the sound of her greeting replaying in his head.

“Good to be back,” he manages to say. His mouth is a little dry as he crosses the threshold.

“Bits is upstairs. He’s fine for the most part, but he was really worried there for a while. You’re ok, yeah?”

Jack nods. “Little bruised, nothing major. Thanks Lards.”

She squeezes his arm and goes to sit back on the couch as Jack looks around.

“Where is everybody?”

She turns back to him. “Ah, they went out to celebrate. Just went to get coffee and chill, I think. They’ll be back in a bit. They wouldn’t miss you, Jack.”

“Well I’m here until tomorrow, so…”

“Yeah, right. We’ll talk later?”

He nods and she gives him a quick smile before he rushes up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He taps his knuckles lightly on the door to Bitty’s room, not waiting for a response to push it open.

The light is off but Eric’s lamp is on. The room is in semi-darkness; Bitty is asleep. Sure enough, Jack’s sweater is enveloping the smaller man like a blanket. It’s so large that Bitty hasn’t even covered himself with anything else. From the looks of it, his only other article of clothing is a pair of underwear.

Jack smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed, laying a hand on Bitty’s shoulder and nudging him gently. Eric wakes with a start, his eyes whipping directly to Jack’s. Eric then hugs him with such force, he almost falls off the edge of the bed. He grunts in pain then chuckles, returning the hug then kissing Eric on the forehead.

“See? I told you I’m fine.”

“Can you blame me for worrying?”

“No, but I  _can_  blame you for stealing my sweater.”

Eric blushes and looks down, pulling the sleeves down over his small, worn hands.

“It still smells like you. I try not to wear it too often, only when I’m upset…”

Jack smiles and slides his shoes off, swinging his feet up onto the bed. Eric moves over to make more room.

“I’m here now. Nothing to be upset about, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/144154110808/could-you-do-something-really-fluffy-with-zimbits))


	9. Zimbits Diner AU (Headcanon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen

lets face it Bitty would be such a cute lil waiter in a diner…that adorable blond hair and his Southern accent?? customers would eat that shit up!! (when he’s not taking orders he’s in the diner’s bakery too just to put that out there). he’s just so cheerful and sunshiney (although when he has to work early mornings like REALLL EARLY that cheerful disposition a little forced) and a lot of people end up coming to that specific diner just because of him

ANYWAY consider that Bitty perhaps went to Samwell but maybe didn’t play hockey? or maybe he goes to a school closer to Providence or something, but either way he ends up working in a pretty popular diner in the Providence area. he starts to notice a singular grumpy man who comes in on the regular and always orders a black coffee and sits there and reads the newspaper (i mean come on its 2017 and you look like you’re in your 20s, a newspaper?) basically this guy rarely speaks except for to order, and Eric always tries to make small talk. at first its out of habit, but when he learns that this guy is super closed off he decides to increase the eric bittle charm™

their paths don’t always cross because of the way Eric’s schedule works; the mysterious man usually comes in around the same time every morning, a little bleary eyed and utterly disgruntled. always orders the damn black coffee and never anything else. Eric eventually learns his name is Jack, but thats pretty much it. still a big mystery!!

of course diners have TVs and sometimes show sports and it isn’t until a really slow night when Eric actually finds himself kinda doing nothing and actually watching the TV and he sees some post-game coverage from a Falcs game and HOLY SHIT ITS THE MYSTERY MAN!!! (Oh wait his name is Jack he already knows at least that much.) so Eric finds out his name is Jack Zimmermann and he plays for the Falconers and he’s just as awkward and quiet on camera (although he talks a lot more because he has to answer questions and stuff) but they also show some highlights footage and stuff and wow this guy is good…Eric used to figure skate so he likes to think that he knows a lil bit about hockey and this guy can fuckin PLAY

Eric doesn’t interrogate Jack about his life right away. over the next couple of days, weeks, whatever, he slips in casual remarks about hockey, how the local team is doing well, etc. he notices that Jack seems to be less grumpy lately and actually talks to Eric a little bit more now. they get a friendship kind of thing going (although they’re only really friends within the walls of the diner like they don’t talk otherwise) until Jack comes out of the blue and invites Eric to one of his games!! because at that point there’s the mutual understanding that Eric knows who Jack is, but Jack appreciates that this cute lil blond was so sweet to him and interested in him even before he knew he was a big time hockey star

Eric goes to the game alone (aww). The Falcs win!! Jack scores twice in the game, and both times Eric feels his heart swell which is kinda confusing and then as the final buzzer sounds and he sees Jack actually smiling and celebrating with his team he kinda realizes oh fuck i think i have a crush on him oh shit oh heck

he finds Jack afterwards and gives his congratulations and everything and Jack is like “um hey u took off work all night right” Eric is tryna play it cool bc that sounds promising and he’s like dorking out a little but he’s like “ye whats up bro” and Jack is like “do u wanna come get drinks or something me and the boys are gonna hit up the bar” and Eric is like “oh shit nice sure why not haha”

fast forward to later that night. most of the Falconers are gone now, (and most of them are drunk off their asses lmao). Eric has to remain cute and collected so he has like 2 beers and cuts himself off. Jack doesn’t really drink anything (Eric jokes that he could go get him a black coffee if Jack wants one. Jack rolls his eyes but laughs anyway)

Eric almost kisses him before he goes home for the night. he almost does it. maybe if he had had like 2 more beers he would have done it but like he kinda chickens out :(

however, he notices that Jack is coming to the diner more. and not just in the morning either, its almost like holy shit Jack is learning his schedule. he actually had an issue with that a while back there was a guy who kinda stalked him and was ALWAYS at the diner when Eric was but this doesn’t feel like that at all!! Jack is super sweet and one night he comes in and orders his black coffee of course but also asks Eric what’s good from the bakery. Eric’s face fucking LIGHTS UP because that’s his area of expertise so he gets Jack a piece of his apple pie and Jack probably accidentally fucking moans when he takes his first bite because its damn good pie and Bitty’s face gets all red!! “do u need anything else no ok i will be back with your check :,-)”

rinse and repeat essentially. its a little frustrating for a little while because Eric can’t tell if Jack just genuinely wants to be his friend or if theres something else going on. like he’d be happy with either (happier with the latter) but he just needs to know u know???

a little while later Jack invites him to another game. they win again and Jack scores the winning goal holy fuck!!! Eric literally runs to find him after and like he goes to hug Jack but Jack fucking kisses him instead, in front of like his entire team because he doesn’t care. if Eric wasn’t already blushing enough, Jack says “that last goal was for you Eric. lets go get some pie”

they start dating right away, full on couple status. they transition right into it so easily its kinda funny.

a little while down the line they get married in the rink where the Falcs play. the reception is catered by the diner. Bitty doesn’t make the wedding cake but he does make pie, and the featured drink of the night is black coffee :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/144071035228/zimbits-diner-au))


	10. That Look (Zimbits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
>  __ **My dear friend Scruffy said:  
>  bunbunbunbunbunbunbunbunbun Mamihlapinatapei please?  
> (Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

He isn’t sure exactly when it starts. End of freshman year? Beginning of sophomore? Hell, it’s possible that it started even sooner and he never realized. But he constantly catches Jack looking at him intently, his eyes big and almost sad, his brow slightly quirked. His lips parted the tiniest bit. The same look every time, a gaze that snatches the breath away from Eric’s lips.

Of course, when he catches him (which is fairly often), both of them look away awkwardly. Avoid eye contact for a while. He never brings it up though. Why question it? Jack’s sort of a strange guy, and he really cares about his teammates. It’s highly possible he isn’t even really thinking about Eric at all. He could be coming up with plays in his head, or mentally going over information for the paper he’s writing. Or something. Or maybe he feels the way Eric does when he looks at him…No. Don’t go there Bitty.

Either way, how do you even bring that up?  _Hey, I noticed that you look at me a lot, and I guess it’s because I look at you a lot, too._  It’s awkward enough as it is, so why address it and potentially make things weirder?

Well for starters, the looks don’t stop. All year long, Bitty catches Jack looking at him with those big blue eyes. It doesn’t matter if they’re alone or with other people.  _The looks don’t stop_. They drive him insane.

There are a few times when he almost has the courage the bring it up. When they’re alone in the kitchen working on their final project for their history seminar, he almost says something. Almost. He chickens out though, and instead starts to realize that he really has it bad for Jack.

There’s the occasional glance during Epikegster, of course. While Eric is happy enough that Jack’s actually decided to join the party, he really hopes that Jack doesn’t notice the way he stares at him while Jack tells him stories about some of his heroic moments during past parties. Is Jack trying to impress him? Or is he really just not sure what else to talk about?

Coming back from winter break is particularly difficult. Eric has had a lot of time away from Jack, away from Samwell and the team. He’s thought about the situation a lot. As awful as it is, he’ll be happy when Jack graduates. Of course he’ll miss him, but he isn’t sure how much longer he can suffer in silence like this.

There are moments when they’re on the road with the team where he’s so tempted just to say something, or maybe not look away when their eyes inevitably meet. But the way the contact makes his heart hammer behind his ribs has conditioned him to tear his eyes away.

It’s the way Jack looks at him behind tear-filled eyes after coming so close to winning it all. The way Jack looks at him when he’s draping a jacket around Bitty’s shoulders. The way Jack looks at him when they’re saying goodbye. It’s his last chance to say something,  _anything_ , but all he can do is look away again, look down. Fiddle with Jack’s tie. Who cares if it seems personal or intimate. 

He wishes it was.

The last time Eric sees the look is within hours of what he thinks is the most painful goodbye he’s ever had to say. Halo is blasting in his ears and he’s ignoring the tears that won’t seem to stop falling, dripping onto tables and floors and into boxes. It isn’t until Jack is right behind him, saying his name, that he realizes Jack hasn’t left yet. There he is, practically glowing in the dying sunlight. That familiar look on his face. As always, it takes Eric’s breath right from his body.

Eric asks him what’s wrong. Jack looks confused, lost.

He doesn’t get an answer. Just a kiss.

Jack looks at him differently after that. Now his eyes are less sad. His slightly parted lips tend to press into a small smile instead. He looks like he’s been found, or maybe he’s found something himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/144063921353/bunbunbunbunbunbunbunbunbun-mamihlapinatapei))


	11. #TakeASongToCulinarySchool (Headcanon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

The hashtag #TakeASongToCulinarySchool is currently trending on twitter and my very first thought was our precious baker Eric Bittle. Basically people are taking song titles or lyrics and turning them into food puns and if you don’t think Bitty would like take at least a good hour or so to both scroll through the tag and make up his own food puns too then what are u doing with ur life??? 

He would definitely retweet his favs and like his teammates roll their eyes because their TLs are just  _filled_  with awful food/music puns but Bitty is giggling to himself uncontrollably because this is his SHIT MAN!!!

Bitty focuses a lot on Beyonce songs and lyrics because it’s what he knows best. He mentions something about Lemonade of course but that ones already food related so it was obvious.

Things like “hit me like a fresh baked bun” in reference to Halo and also “it’s the whisk that I’m taking” (he runs these by Jack because it’s HALO GODDAMMIT, but Jack has nothing to say. He is disappointed by the puns. He just shakes his head and sighs.)

And then song titles like Naughty Grill, Crazy in Linguini, Fruitylicious, Don’t Burn Yourself and Foodmation (that last one almost feels like blasphemy. Also. Bitty is not very good at puns.)

But of course there are some others he comes up with. Pie Will Always Love You is probably his best tweet in the trend. Or maybe Ana-Flan-Da by Nicki Minaj. Tiramisü and I (Lady Gaga). Cook From Home (5H). The list goes on and on and the puns don’t get any better. 10 people unfollow him but he gains like 50 in their place so he isn’t complaining!!!

Anyway Bitty loves food and music and puns (even if he isn’t like amazing at coming up with them) so this Twitter trend is right up his alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/143945218583/the-hashtag-takeasongtoculinaryschool-is))


	12. Jack's Bad Days (Headcanon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **_How does Eric handle Jack's "bad days" as they get older?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

•Bitty does a lot of research about anxiety and panic attacks. A LOT. he watches videos on youtube where people talk about their experiences and what helps them get through

•Bitty is hella observant and even when Jack isn’t in full-on panic mode, he can still tell when he’s feeling anxious/uncomfortable (two completely different feelings, i know from experience unfortunately)

•They talk about it of course, what to do when Jack is panicking and whatnot. Bitty doesn’t admit at first that he’s done so much research on it because he’s a little embarrassed but Jack does find out eventually and that’s when he’s like “oh yeah I’m marrying u like ASAP” (but thats not the point here)

•I think we all kinda know that Jack doesn’t really have many coping mechanisms of his own so??? they go through this journey together of trying out different combinations of coping techniques and some work of course and others not so much but they’re learning together and it brings them sO DAMN CLOSE

•Jack is grateful as all hell, Bitty is like “don’t even thank me sweetheart this is what I’m here for. Well this and kisses and butt touching” and Jack laughs at him

•(i figured id also address the discourse going around): i am a huge proponent of “Bitty helping Jack but NOT curing his mental illness” because as a mentally ill person i know that even TrueLove™ won’t just magically cure it

•I think maybe over time the anxiety just kinda naturally dies down a little bit, especially with Bitty helping Jack through some of the most troubling days. Like when Jack is at rock bottom, Bitty is the one who helps him up. But let’s also not discount how strong Jack is??? Like yes Bitty is a great help but Jack is also just so strong himself like ugh i love them both so much. He’s gotten this far and there have been ups and downs obviously but at this point its not so much that the anxiety is gone, but it isn’t as prevalent because together they know how to deal with it

•this shit makes my lil gay heart so happy y'all don’t even understand like they just love each other so fucking much and they support each other (like bitty has bad days too and Jack learns how to help him it goes both ways because they’re just….so good for each other….they learn to communicate with and without words and just read each other’s facial expressions and body language and they’re almost the same person at this point tbh)

•anyway they grow old and gay and happy together and when they’re sitting in ancient arm chairs looking at all of their children/grandchildren/great grandchildren and Jack realizes he hasn’t had a panic attack in years he just squeezes Bitty’s hand and everything is ok ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/143667688778/if-youre-accepting-prompts-how-does-eric-handle))


	13. Panic Attack (Zimbits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
>  ** _kinkybucky asked:  
> _**  
>  **** _hey babe!! im really new to the fandom and let me tell you, you're one of my favorite check please blogs! i'm not sure if you're accepting prompts, but if you are, could you try jack + panic attacks after a really stressful week or smth and smh/bitty helping him through it? i love your writing <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen

He’s trying to get the door open,  _why won’t the damn door open?_  The keys feel heavy in his hands and the usually familiar hallway is distant, unreal. Finally, the metal slides into the lock. Turns.  _Click_.

He pushes the door open, desperate to see Bitty, desperate to curl up in his lap and have Eric murmur in his ear, play with his hair. He isn’t there. He’s supposed to be there.

Jack had a stressful day at practice. He’d been anticipating Bitty’s visit for so long that he was uncharacteristically distracted; during some drills, he actually slipped and fell on the ice because he wasn’t paying attention. He had been thinking about where he would take Bitty to eat the following night. The chirping was relentless. He hadn’t fallen on the ice in  _years;_ he couldn’t even remember the last occurrence.

“Really  _falling_  for that girl, huh Zimmermann?”

“Yeah, she’s definitely got his mind on something else.”

Every mention of his ‘ _girl’_ —every reference to Jack’s secret boyfriend as ‘she’ or ‘her’—tears Jack apart in small amounts. These little blows just accumulate until the pain finally crosses a threshold for tolerance; it isn’t fair to either of them to hide like this.

Bitty is supposed to be here at the apartment already, waiting for Jack. Jack hasn’t heard from him all day. Not a call, not a text, not a thing since Eric said goodnight yesterday.

He pulls out his phone with shaky hands, turns it on. No missed calls. No unread messages. He isn’t even sure the phone’s left his hand until he hears the thud on the ground. He bends down to pick it up, but his knees buckle. Jack ignores the phone and crawls to the bathroom, the cold tile sending a shiver through his shaking body. He can feel his heart pounding violently at his ribcage, threatening to break a bone or tear a muscle. Did someone drain his apartment of oxygen? He can’t breathe.

He uses the counter to pull himself up. Flicks on the light. Stares at himself in the mirror. He lifts his hands up, watches them as they shake. He gasps for air but can’t quite get the breath that he needs. He leans against the door, but it closes nearly completely as he loses his footing.

He’s on the floor again. The lines between the tiles are swimming in his vision, criss-crossing and disorienting him. He can’t remember where he is, what year it is, who he needs. He vaguely recalls a bottle in his hands, full one moment but empty a second later. His vision is blurry: lack of oxygen to his brain. He’s panting, desperately trying to get to the surface of whatever liquid he’s drowning in. It isn’t water. He doesn’t feel wet. But it can’t be air, because he can’t fucking breathe and he can’t fucking move.

Jack snaps to the present when he hears a voice, so distant and faint. It’s calling his name.

“Jack? You home honey? I’m sorry I didn’t text all day, my damn phone didn’t charge last night and I woke up late and almost missed the flight.” Jack hears a chuckle, a key being placed on a table.

“Sweetheart, where are ya?”

He tries to call Eric’s name, tries to pound on the door. His face is clammy and damp with tears. He reaches out as footsteps approach and there’s a knock at the door.

“Jack? Are you in here?”

Finally, words spring from his throat. One word.

“Eric,” he croaks. He crawls away from the door as it swings open.

“Jack,” Eric breathes. He’s on the ground before Jack can say anything else, kneeling close but not touching.

“What-what do you need sweetheart?”

Jack shakes his head, words escaping again. Instead he grabs Eric’s hands, wraps them around himself like a sheet, like a shield.

Eric understands and Jack’s head is pressed against his chest. He’s shushing gently, rubbing Jack’s back and keeping him grounded. Jack is breathing in Bitty’s scent; he’s breathing.

Jack loses track of time. He’s not sure how long it takes for the tension in his muscles to release, for the shaking to stop, for his heart to slow down to match the page of Bitty’s. Eric is still sitting with him on the cold, hard floor. His hands are warm and sure on Jack’s skin.

“Bitty,” Jacks says. His voice is broken, heavy from crying.

Bitty hums in response, running a hand along the length of Jack’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” Jack finds himself saying.

“For what?”

Jack shrugs. Neither man says anything else for a few minutes, and soon enough the tears have stopped.

“Let’s get into bed, hmm? It’ll be comfier than this bathroom floor,” Bitty murmurs, his voice soft and inviting.

Jack nods and Eric helps him stand, leads him into the bedroom and lifts the covers for him. Jack feels Eric get into bed behind him. He relaxes, then curls up when Eric’s arms are around him once again.

“I’m here my love. I’ve got you. There’s nothing to be sorry for Jack. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Jack shakes his head. “It wasn’t your fault Bits.”

“Bad day?”

He nods. “I guess you could say that.”

“I wanted to try cooking together tonight, but you should stay right here. I’ll make us some food, alright?”

“Yes, please,” Jack whispers, yawning and smiling. Eric kisses his temple and slips out of bed.

The sheets feel different between his fingers than the cold tile, the pill bottle. He knows who he needs, now. He knows where he is, who he is, what year it is. Eric is in the kitchen, but Jack swears he can still smell him on his own skin, he can still feel him. Jack’s ok. Bitty will be right back.

 


	14. Tango's Questions (Whiskey x Tango)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen

“Dude, could you maybe learn to shut the fuck up?”

Tango is leaving his English class, heading for his dorm when he hears this from behind him. He whips around, frowning, to locate the source. He sees it’s some asshole from his class. Justin? Josh? Something with a J, he can’t remember.

He manages to reply, “What?”

J laughs. “I asked you if you could learn to shut your fucking mouth. At least 50% of class today was you asking questions about the dumbest shit. Like the imagery of the trampled lotus and the meaning of the rain and shit? Why the fuck do you care?”

Tango shrugs. “I don’t know…I was just curious. You go to class to learn, right?”

“Yeah but how am I supposed to learn with your annoying ass distracting the professor?” He pushes past Tango now, not looking back at him. “Just try not to be so fucking annoying, ok bro?”

“Um…Yeah. Sure. I guess.”

It isn’t the last time it happens. Different people too. There are multiple times he’s confronted in person about the amount of questions he asks. He pretends to ignore the dramatic groans and snickers every time his hand goes in the air. It starts to occur in all of his classes, and when one of his professors pulls him aside after class one day and asks if the questions are meant to be jokes or if he’s serious, it breaks his damn heart.

He’s never been so mad at himself. That first encounter should have been a lesson to him, he should have just kept his mouth shut and listened like the rest of his classmates. Why didn’t anybody else ask questions? Weren’t they curious about what they were learning?

He gets to his dorm and finds that Whiskey is sitting on his bed, reading something. Tango can’t see what it is through his tear-blurred vision.

Whiskey casually asks, “How was class?”

“Fine,” Tango lies. He tries to hide the huskiness of his voice but fails.

“Uh. You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he lies again as he lies down in his bed, facing away from his roommate. He hears Whiskey close his book.

“Tango. Tell me what’s up. Maybe we can fix it?”

Tango sniffles and rolls over. “Apparently I’m nothing more than an annoyance. Even one of my professors got mad at me for asking too many questions.”

“Oh…” Whiskey says sympathetically. “I’m sorry Tango. That’s just who you are though! And…it isn’t annoying to me.” He hops down off his bed and goes to sit on the edge of Tango’s, placing a hand on his shoulder a little awkwardly. “So don’t let them bother you.”

Tango pouts. “Easier said than done.”

“I know,” Whiskey says, chuckling a little. His laugh is light and it makes Tango feel a little better. “You can’t help that you’re curious though.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“Hey, do you wanna go get some food? I haven’t eaten yet today and food always cheers me up.”

Tango looks at him, considering the offer.

“I’ll pay,” Whiskey adds with a little smile.

Tango wipes away a tear and grins back. “Ok. And thanks,” he adds sheepishly.

“Don’t mention it!”

They both get up off the bed and start out of the room. “So where do you want to eat? Since it’s your money you should get to choose. Do you like Chinese food? I heard there’s a good place not too far. Or what about Mexican? How about…”

Whiskey smiles as he closes the door behind him. He likes Tango a little bit more with every question the boy asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/144076009473/some-whiskey-tango-as-requested-by-zoe3e3e))


	15. Lunch Date (Whiskey x Tango)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the chapter 14!  
> Prompt: **_How about Whiskey/Tango (preferably a continuation of your previous fic) and "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you"?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

Whiskey’s barely even touched his food; he’s a little preoccupied. He took Tango to a nearby diner and both of them ordered a burger with fries. It’s Tango’s favorite meal, which makes Whiskey rethink his opinion on burgers. It’s not that he doesn’t like meat, but his whole life he’s just had an irrational hatred of burgers. He figures for Tango he’ll try to like them.

Unfortunately, he takes one bite of the burger and immediately regrets it. Nope, not even years of staying away have changed his mind. He doesn’t care though; Tango’s eyes light up when he bites into his. A drip of juice runs down his chin and he hastily dabs at it with a napkin. He’s completely focused on the food in his hands, and it isn’t until Tango puts the burger down halfway through that he realizes Whiskey is staring at him.

“Uh? Something on my face? Did I get ketchup on my shirt?” He pulls the fabric away from his body and looks down. Whiskey giggles and shakes his head.

“No, you’re fine,” Whiskey sighs, picking at the remnants of his fries. He’s still hungry.

Tango raises an eyebrow. “Okay, then why are you staring at me?”

He shrugs. “Nothin’ else to look at, I guess.”

Tango‘s eyebrow is still raised, but he nods.

“Are you feeling any better?” Whiskeys asks, trying to change the subject.

Tango sighs. “Yeah, I guess I am. These french fries aren’t salty enough though,” he grumbles, looking around the booth for a salt shaker. When he finally finds it and looks back to Whiskey, he frowns. “You’re still staring.”

Whiskey blushes. He doesn’t avert his eyes. “Sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No, I just… What are you looking at?”

A shrug. “Just you.”

“Yeah, but what about me?” Tango asks. Whiskey hears a hint of frustration in his voice.

He sighs. “Why does there have to be something specific? I just like looking at you…” He can feel that his face is hot, but he still doesn’t break eye contact.

“But why?”

Whiskey doesn’t want to be angry at Tango for asking questions, especially because people like that are what made the boy upset in the first place. He can’t explain it though. He just finds Tango fascinating.

“Like, what’s so special? I’m a sad college student stuffing my face to forget my distress. If you’re looking at me because I’m pathetic, then you can-”

Whiskey groans. “Why can’t you just see yourself the way I see you?”

Tango closes his mouth and frowns again. “And how’s that?”

“Uh.” He freezes, but takes a deep breath and says, “Well,  _cute_ , for starters. Funny. Interesting. You’re not pathetic, Tango! You’re…adorable.”

Tango is blushing now, looking down at his half-finished plate. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. This isn’t really new, I’ve always kinda…you know.”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me sooner, Whiskey?” Tango asks accusingly. Then he gasps. “Wait a minute. Is this a date? Are we on a date right now?”

Whiskey chuckles. “It can be if you want it to be. Or not. I’m happy either way.”

Tango picks up a fry and holds it to his lips, rolling it between his fingers. Contemplating.

“Okay,” he says before putting the fry in his mouth.

“Okay what?” Whiskey asks.

“It can be… It can be a date.”

Whiskeys smiles bashfully. “Okay,” he replies. He reaches across the table and grabs a fry from Tango’s plate, only to have his hand swatted away. He pouts playfully. “Don’t forget, I’m the one paying!”

Tango rolls his eyes and sighs, pushing his plate closer to Whiskey. “Are you gonna eat your burger?” Tango asks hopefully. He’s already finished his own.

“I’m all yours,” Whiskey mumbles.

“What was that?”

He clears his throat and corrects himself, “It’s all yours!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/144509268043/oh-yeah-that-makes-sense-how-about))


	16. us sinking into the sand (NurseyDex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **_Can you do "you're not going to cry, are you?" (for nurseydex if possible)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

> so we’re both burning now. 
> 
> i think perhaps  
> inhaling this seawater luck  
> still wouldn’t do anything   
> to my nerves. hammering   
> at your pulse on mine   
> bursting brightly from anger 
> 
> so much like the sun. 
> 
> this is us sinking  
> into the sand  
> and me going further   
> in the face of your fires 
> 
> and wanting to melt  
> even further

Nursey finishes reading the poem, licking his lips. His mouth is dry as he nervously folds the paper up. Dex is staring at him, his mouth open.

“Did you, um, did you like it?”

Dex nods, closing his mouth. Nursey isn’t really sure what Dex had been expecting; he was the one who nagged Nursey into reading him a poem.

Dex asks, “Who was that about?”

Nursey shrugs.

“Bullshit. Nobody writes poetry like  _that_  about nobody.”

Nursey tries to stammer out an answer. He can’t look Dex in the eye.

“Oh. Nursey, oh… It’s—it’s about me, isn’t it?”

Nursey looks away, his heart rate increasing and his vision blurry from tears. Yeah, it’s about Dex. He was sort of hoping he wouldn’t pick up on that.

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?” Dex asks.

Nursey sniffs and says, “No, you asshole. I’m fine.“ He looks up and Dex’s eyes are a little watery, too. “Are you?”

Dex smiles and takes a step closer. “Yeah. The poem was beautiful, Derek. Nobody’s ever written anything about me, especially something like that. I loved it.”

Nursey smiles back. “Oh,” is all he can manage to say, because then Dex is kissing him, grabbing at Nursey’s hair underneath that damn beanie, cupping his face in a way passionate and gentle. Nursey kisses him back, resting his arms on Dex’s chest, the words spoken moments prior pressed between Nursey’s hand and Dex’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/144457006763/can-you-do-youre-not-going-to-cry-are-you))


	17. Warm Me Up (NurseyDex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _**"warm me up" dex/nursey or zimbits? i need one last winter cuddle before summer starts!!!!!!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen

Nursey is lying on a couch in the Haus, basically shivering. It’s the middle of January and the fucking heat is out.  _Again_. He must have 8 blankets covering him, and his damn teeth are still chattering. Despite how dark it is, he can still see fat snowflakes falling past the windows.  _Why don’t they have to worry about the cold_ , Nursey wonders.  _Maybe it’s because that’s all they are. It’s all they know. It’s all they….sknow_. He laughs to himself, then sighs when he remembers that his toes are at risk of falling off due to frostbite. Nobody else is around, so he doesn’t even have somebody to complain to.

That is, until Dex comes into the room. From what Nursey can tell, he’s a little cute, too.  _Cold._ He had meant to think,  _he’s a little_ cold _, too._ If Nursey is honest, he feels a little warmer just seeing Dex.

Dex looks in his direction and raises an eyebrow. Says nothing. Nursey frowns in response.

“What was that for?”

“What?”

“That look.”

Dex huffs out a laugh. Nursey swears he can see Dex’s breath in front of his face. “I was about to chirp you for stealing every blanket in the Haus, but it’s actually not a bad idea…”

Nursey grins triumphantly. “You’re right. I’m still cold though,” he pouts, trying to pull the blankets closer around his body.

“Then how do you think I feel?”

Nursey shrugs. “It’s not my fault you were slow on the blanket game.”

Dex rolls his eyes. “Whatever, I’ll just go get the blanket from my bed.”

“Uh,” Nursey starts, his eyes widening.

Dex groans. “Please don’t tell me that  _my_  blanket is somewhere in that mess.”

“I’m sorry! It’s fucking cold, Poindexter. I swear, my blood is freezing.”

Dex crosses the room to the couch where Nursey is situated. He holds out his hand. “Blanket. Now.”

“Deeeex,” Nursey whines, “there’s no way I’m gonna be able to get it out of this pile.”

“I don’t give a shit, I’m cold too,” Dex says.

Nursey is feeling a little brave (and he’d be lying if he said he was completely sober—alcohol is supposed to warm you up, right?), so he looks Dex in the eye and says, “We could always share.”

The world stops for a second. Snowflakes seem to freeze in the air outside, hovering. Dex’s face is a little pink.

“Uh, well, uh, I guess we could, uh,” Dex stammers.

Nursey smirks. “C’mon Poindexter, come warm me up.”

Dex opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again, but no sound comes out. Instead, he bites his bottom lip and sits down on the edge, next to Nursey.

“Well?” Dex asks. “Lift the fucking blankets so I can get in.”

_Holy shit, this is actually happening_ , Nursey thinks as he summons his remaining strength and lifts his mountain of warmth.

“Get in quick dumbass, all the heat is getting out,” Nursey says.

Dex mutters something under his breath and quickly swings his feet under the blankets. The couch isn’t wide enough for both of them to be lying down. Especially considering they’re both trying their best not to physically touch each other.

Nursey notices, though, that Dex is struggling to stay on the edge, where he’s precariously placed. He takes a deep breath and shifts onto his side. Dex gives him a weird look,  _oh fuck his face is bright red_ , then does the same. And suddenly, Nursey and Dex are spooning.

Nursey can feel his heart do a little dance as Dex presses his back into Nursey’s chest. That braveness from earlier is still lingering, so Nursey tentatively wraps one of his arms around Dex’s body. Dex makes a little noise but doesn’t object. Honestly, the position is super fucking comfy. Nursey already feels much warmer.

“See?” Nursey says, “not so bad, right?”

“I guess,” Dex says. His tone is indifferent, but his voice is airy and breathless and it makes Nursey’s heart race.

Nursey loses track of how much time they spend on the couch. He’s sure a few people come and go from the room, but he doesn’t hear any chirps, any comments. He’s too focused on Dex’s body rising and falling in time with his, their breathing synced. He’s paying attention to the color of Dex’s hair, or the beating of his heart underneath his hand.

The snowflakes are still lazily drifting through the darkness.

Eventually, Nursey hears the heat kick back in, but he doesn’t want to move. It’s not like he can, anyway. Dex is asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/144962234603/warm-me-up-dexnursey-or-zimbits-i-need-one))


	18. "Shh, They'll Hear Us" (BittyParse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature

The noises coming out of Kent’s mouth are so dramatic, they almost make Bitty gag. Well, the gagging could also be from Kent’s dick down his throat. They’re in the bathroom during a party, because apparently Kent couldn’t wait until they left the party to do this.

Now, Eric expertly engulfs the entirety of Kent’s cock, which earns him an extra loud, drawn-out moan. He rolls his eyes and pulls away, hastily wiping his mouth and slapping Kent’s exposed thigh.

“You need to be quiet, Kent. They’re gonna hear us.”

Kent groans, immediately yearning again for the sensation of Bitty’s mouth around his dick. He pulls at Bitty’s hair, but his hand is batted away.

“Did you hear me? You’re not at all discreet,” Eric says, his face red and his hair ruffled.

Kent chuckles. “Do you think I care? Let ‘em hear. I want everybody to know just what that little mouth of yours can do to me,” Kent says, still tugging at Eric’s hair lightly.

Eric just rolls his eyes again. “You’re drunk. And you’re being dumb. I only agreed to do this because you said you would-”

“And I  _will_! Riiiight after you finish sucking me off,” Kent gasps, not able to contain the whine that escapes his lips as Eric gingerly tongues at the head of his erection. “Yeah that’s it Bitty, oh fuck. You should roll your eyes again, too, that  _really_  gets me going.” He’s trying to be sarcastic, but it’s a little hard to control his tone when he’s so close to orgasm.

Finally he does reach a breaking point, releasing a breathy, high-pitched moan as he shoots right down Eric’s throat. Bitty pulls away, panting slightly.

“Are you…happy now?” he asks between breaths.

“Very,” Kent sighs. He pulls his pants back on and does the button, leaning down to kiss Bitty, who’s still kneeling on the floor. “Your turn,” he says against Bitty’s lips. Eric kisses him again, then frowns.

“Here?”

Kent straightens up and shrugs. “I can’t see why not.”

Eric raises an eyebrow. “I can. We’re in public, Parse. In a damn bathroom. At a party. All of our friends are out there, it just feels…weird.”

“True. But you just gave me one of the best blowjobs of my life in here.”

“That’s different!”

Kent scoffs. “Hardly. Where’s your sense of adventure, Bittle? Plus, it’s gonna feel the same no matter where we do it. Don’t you want it now?” Kent asks seductively.

Eric sighs, looking up at him from his position on the floor. “Yeah, fine, I guess.”

“Excellent,” Kent grins. “Now, stand up and turn around so I can eat your fucking ass already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/145089791633/bittyparse-15))


	19. Bothersome Jack (Zimbits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **_"I'm not bothering you, am I?" For zimbits?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature

He can feel Jack breathing down his neck, feel his fingers stretching to surround Bitty’s waist. He’s craving contact. Bitty can understand. He’s busy though; he’s promised Jack that he’ll make mini pies for the entire team. As much as he loves Jack’s arms surrounding his body or his voice soft in his ear, he needs to be focused.

“I’m not bothering you, am I?” Jack asks as he finally does pull Bitty close to him, kissing the top of his head.

He giggles. “If I’m being honest, you’re being a huge menace at the moment. You know I have a lot of baking to do today!”

He hears Jack laugh through his nose.

“So, do you want me to stop?”

Eric considers it for a second. 

“No, I guess I don’t.”

“Didn’t think so,” Jack murmurs. He doesn’t pull Bitty away from the counter. Instead, he starts to gently sway to the music Bitty is playing, fingers locked across Eric’s stomach.

Bits can’t help the smile stuck on his face. He can’t help the fact that his mind still goes a little fuzzy when Jack is all over him like this. Something about being so desirable to someone makes his entire being sing.

After a few minutes of Jack watching him over his shoulder, Eric gently sets his rolling pin down and turns in his arms.

“Is there something specific I can help you with, Mr. Zimmermann? And then maybe I can have some time alone in my kitchen?”

Jack snorts. “ _Your_ kitchen?”

“Name the last time you cooked something in here.”

“Touché.”

“So?”

Jack hums. “No. I don’t need anything. I just like watching you work.”

“Lord,” Bitty breathes, trying to sound exasperated. It comes out more infatuated than anything. Jack smirks.

“If I really am too much of a distraction, I can go,” he says, pouting a little. “Just remember, you were the one who told me I could stay.”

Bitty rolls his eyes and gets up on his toes to kiss Jack. “I suppose you’re right. I’ve brought this fate upon myself. I do have a suggestion though.”

Jack raises an eyebrow. Eric reaches up as far as he can, even pulling Jack downwards slightly so he can whisper in his ear, “What do you say I pay you some extra special attention for a little while? Then I can get back to baking, and you can reflect on how good it feels when your dick is all the way down my throat.”

Jack’s eyes widen. His grip around Eric’s waist tightens slightly.

“Bitty,” he breathes.

“Or, you know,” Eric says, coming back down onto his heels, “we could just keep doing this. Whatever this is.” He turns back around, biting his lip.

“I-I’ll be in the bedroom,” Jack says quickly, releasing Eric. 

Bitty laughs and looks over his shoulder, muttering to himself, “I have a feeling even _this_ isn’t gonna be enough to keep him off me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/145238708478/im-not-bothering-you-am-i-for-zimbits-i-love))


	20. F Word (Zimbits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
>  ** _35: “I don’t like it when you cry.”  
>  36: “I really need a hug.”  
> 37: “I care too much about you to just leave you alone like this.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> (TW: homophobic slurs)

Things have been good since Jack and Bitty came out. Of course, their family and friends have been supportive. The media went a little nuts at first, which was initially overwhelming. But that was to be expected. Luckily, most of the reactions to the news have been positive. 

A month later, and everything has died down. Jack has been playing even better. Eric feels lighter. They don’t have to hide anymore, there’s nothing to be afraid of. They have each other.

That’s why it stops him in his tracks when he’s walking to the grocery store and someone bumps him on the sidewalk. He frowns and turns to them, muttering a “sorry,” not actually sure who’s at fault. He had been staring down at his phone, so he could have accidentally walk too far into the center of the sidewalk. Bits sees that he bumped into a guy who looks to be about his age, accompanied by two other people.

The guy he ran into scoffs, still walking but looking back at Eric. Bitty apologizes again, a little louder, but the man turns back to his friends. Eric shrugs and keeps walking, but freezes when he hears, “Fucking faggots, am I right?”

His whole body goes cold. He desperately wants to turn around and say something, yell at him, prove that he isn’t afraid. Now that he’s out to the world, he feels like he should be able to stand up for himself.

He can’t, though. That word makes him flash back to much darker times, times when he was still peering through cracks in the closet, desperately trying to keep the doors shut. Times when he was locked in a small dark space, nobody paying attention to his frantic cries for help. 

The cold laughter that follows the comment stings, almost more.

His knees and hands are shaking. He leans against the wall, pulling out his phone and dialing Jack’s number. The groceries are forgotten. He wants to go home.

* * *

 

It isn’t until he’s back at the apartment that he can feel his eyes start to sting. How could he let them walk all over him like that? Why didn’t he just fucking  _say something_?

Jack hasn’t asked what happened. He had heard the panic in Eric’s voice over the phone. That was enough for him.

Now he’s sitting on the couch in their living room, watching Eric. Bits still has his hand on the doorknob; he’s facing the door. He doesn’t want to face Jack. He doesn’t want to tell him that he was too weak to defend himself.

“Bitty,” Jack murmurs from the couch. “You don’t have to tell me what happened. But what do you need?”

He finally releases his grip, turning around. His voice breaks and the tears start as he says, “I just really need a hug.”

He’s never seen Jack move faster. His arms are immediately around Bitty, holding him as he shakes. He’s trying to fight against the tears, trying to force his body to listen to him. It isn’t working. There’s a dark spot on Jack’s shirt when Eric finally pulls away, gasping.

Jack reaches his hand up, using his thumb to brush a tear away. “I don’t like seeing you cry, mon coeur.”

Bitty nods, trying to stop. When another sob escapes his lips he starts to cry even harder. He’s angry, and frustrated, and he’s now realizing how scared he had felt. He had no idea what those men on the street were capable of. That word was so often followed by physical violence, more words,  _something_.

He pushes away from Jack, wiping at his eyes hastily.

“I think I—I think I just need some time alone,” he says. His voice is thick.

Jack looks down at him, gently placing a hand on his forearm. “I love you too much to leave you alone like this.”

Bitty looks into Jack’s eyes. Jack makes him feel safe and happy, but he can’t fight the sensation of terror that’s still nagging at his core.

He flings his arms around Jack again, grabbing the back of his shirt in his hands and holding on like Jack is his lifeline. Jack kisses the top of his head and picks him up, moving to the couch. He’s gently whispering in Quebecois; Bitty can’t understand most of it. Still, it’s comforting.

Eric is laying against Jack’s chest, looking down at his own shaking hands. Jack is rubbing his back, playing with his hair. The panic is subsiding.

“Somebody called me—” Bitty says, his voice a hoarse whisper. He doesn’t want to say the word. He can’t stand the way it sounds coming out of his own mouth. “And his friends just laughed. I can’t remember the last time I felt so alone.”

“Eric,” Jack breathes. Eric’s heart breaks at the genuine sorrow in his voice. “I’m… I’m so sorry, love. I wish I could have been there for you.” Jack is crying a little too. “You don’t deserve that.”

Bitty nods. “You’re here now.” He takes a deep breath. “I froze, Jack. I thought I could be strong, now that we’re out. I thought it would make me stronger. But I felt weak. I felt stupid. I couldn’t say anything, I just…froze.”

Jack shushes him gently, shaking his head. “You’re not weak, Eric.  _They’re_  the weak ones. Hiding behind harmful words, attacking you in public? You have nothing to be ashamed of. You handled it better than I would have. I—” he pauses, exhaling. He’s trying to calm himself. Bitty can feel his own heart returning to a normal rate.

Jack decides on, “Fuck them,” eliciting a small giggle from Eric.

“Sometimes there isn’t anything you can really say,” Jack murmurs. “They’ll be hateful bigots their whole lives. A talking to from a cute little blond baker isn’t gonna change that, unfortunately.”

Eric sighs. “I suppose… But even if it wouldn’t have changed anything, I just feel like on principle, I should’ve chewed them out.”

Jack nods. “Understandable. Do you want me to go find them and beat them up?” he jokes.

Bits laughs bitterly. “You know damn well that’ll only make things worse.”

“Yeah, I do…”

“Uh, Jack?”

He hums in response.

“I…I sorta still need to get groceries.”

Jack chuckles and kisses his temple. “I’ll come with you.”

Eric turns his head so he can kiss Jack on the lips, confused when another tear falls down his face.

Jack pulls away, smiling gently and wiping it away.

“I love you so much, Bitty,” he whispers, pressing his forehead against Eric’s. “You’re not alone. I’ve got you.”

Eric sniffles and bites the inside of his cheek, grinning softly. “I know, Jack. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/145287953733/35or36or37-zimbittle))


	21. Jack's Proposal (Zimbits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
>  ** _Ok, but what's your view on a head over heels in love jack who asks bob if it's too early to propose to bitty after a month. Because my cinnamon roll Jack totally is done. He's sold on the southern charm that is one Eric R. Bittle_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen

I have a lot of feelings about this tbh!! Because you’re right, after like a month of officially dating Jack is probably like “hmm I wonder what kind of cake Bitty is gonna make for our wedding? and what colors he’d like? and where does he want to have it? somewhere big so we can invite a lot of people or somewhere small so it’s just close friends and family?”

Like it doesn’t even occur to him that thinking about those kinds of things are strange at this point. He’s so in love and he knows that they’re gonna get married eventually, it just makes sense to him. Why wouldn’t they?

But also remember this; it’s not like they’ve only known each other for a month. Jack has known Eric for 2 years now, so wanting to marry him isn’t THAT ridiculous. It’s not as if they just met or anything, is what I’m trying to say. The dating has just only been official for that long!!

So he asks his dad about it. Not necessarily “hey is it too early to propose?” but more along the lines of “ _how_  do you think I should propose?”

BOB IS LIKE. WHOAH SON. LETS SLOW DOWN HERE MAYHAPS??? Bitty is still in college, Jack!!!! And Jack is like oh shit tru…. frick……

But regardless Bob is like “i am very happy for u and not to brag but i totally saw this coming so I’m not in shock but yeah just wait a while, okay?”

Jack goes out and buys a ring the next day. Not to give to Bitty yet!! But just fucking imagine….He has it with him pretty much at all times. Yes, Bitty’s still in college, but if the perfect moment comes up for him to propose he’s not gonna pass it up?? They can hold off on the actual wedding until after Eric’s graduated but Jack is ready to propose to show Bittle just how 110% he can be.

Jack has already checked with the Bittles. They’re floored. Ecstatic. A little nervous, because like Bob said, HE IS STILL PRETTY FUCKIN YOUNG AND STILL IN SCHOOL but Jack is like “relax y'all I’ve got this covered” and they just sigh and take a step back and trust that Jack is gonna be sensible about this.

So how does he propose? Maybe it’s something big. Maybe after winning a game, he finds himself back at Samwell at a celebratory party instead of out with the Falcs as usual. They’re surrounded by people they love and trust. His adrenaline is already rushing from the win, from being with Bitty, and he just fuckin. Proposes. In front of everybody. The chirping is endless, Ransom attempts to fine Jack 10% of his NHL salary, but Bitty is crying and Jack’s cheeks are so rosy and they hurt from smiling.

Or perhaps it’s something more quiet and subdued. Bitty comes to visit for the weekend. They spend a day together, walking through Providence. They stop at a cafe and get coffee and pastries, maybe they walk through a park and feed some geese. They go out to a nice dinner together. And all day, Jack is like “damn I could’ve done it then. we were at the corner booth in the cafe, Bittle’s hair was messed up from his hat and his nose was red from the cold. it would’ve been perfect. or at the park in front of the pond. or even during dinner, with the wine and the candles and everything? I missed opportunities :/”

But after dinner, they go back to Jack’s apartment and they’re just kinda lying on the couch. Eric is curled up against the arm, Jack is stretched out, head in Bitty’s lap. Eric is playing with his hair. The TV is on but they watch each other. Bitty leans down to kiss Jack on the forehead, and he realizes  _oh. this is it._

So he murmurs, quietly but clearly, “Will you marry me?”

Bitty’s lips freeze on his forehead for a moment, then he pulls away. “What did you just ask?”

Jack sits up, unable to contain the jubilant grin rising in his face. “I want you to marry me. Wait here.”

And Bitty’s just !!!???!?!?WTF WHERE R U GOING???!!!?!?!

And Jack comes back with the ring (he left it in the pocket of the jacket he wore to dinner, oops) and he gets down on one knee in front of the couch. “I love you so much. I’ve never been so certain of anything in my life. I think you’re the reason everything happened the way it did, the reason I ended up at Samwell. It was so I could meet you.”

(Bits is sobbing at this point, doing something somewhere between nodding and shaking his head)

“You’re it for me, Bits,” (oh fuck this line just gets me every time my gay ass can’t handle it), “Marry me?”

Eric can’t speak, he’s crying too much. Instead he tackles Jack and just kisses him over and over again, a watery ‘yes’ leaving his lips every time they separate from Jack’s. Jack can’t remember ever feeling happier. Later, they’re lying in the same positions, only this time, Bitty’s hand trailing through Jack’s hair has a ring on it.

“That sort of reminded me of our first kiss,” Jack says dreamily.

“Why? Because it was so magical?”

“No, because it was so wet,” Jack chirps him.

Bitty laughs and swats at his chest but kisses him again for good measure. “Jack, I love you so much. And also, you’re insane. We haven’t even been together for a year yet.”

Jack shrugs. “You were the one who said yes! Do you want me to take the ring back? I can ask again at a later date.”

Bitty hears the joking in his voice but still pulls his hand away. “No! I want this. I want you.”

They have the best sex ever that night and they get married like a month after Bitty graduates and life is good for these two because I just need them to live happily ever after wow….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to post on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/post/146191429333/ok-but-whats-your-view-on-a-head-over-heels-in))

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tag on Tumblr: ([X](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing))


End file.
